1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air blowers and, more particularly, to an air dispensing and heating floor drying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many air blower and air heater devices have been improved and disclosed. However, none of the inventions of the prior art allow for the drying of carpet from underneath the carpet, from above the carpet in a rotational drying pattern, and also use of the device as a conventional portable blower.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,257,467 Lawrence W. White Nov. 2, 1993 5,174,048 William K. Shero Dec. 29, 1992 5,048,202 William K. Shero Sep. 17, 1991 D359,823 Robert J. Buchness Jun. 27, 1995
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,048, which discloses a carpet dryer similar in overall nature to the present invention. While a securing mechanism for maintaining the edge of a carpet on the upper surface of the air outlet portion of the device is incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over this and other prior art.